The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance.
Cooking appliances are devices for cooking foods by using heat of a heating source. Cooking appliances, for example, an oven range includes an oven chamber in which foods are cooked and a burner that produces combustion of gas to cook the foods within the oven chamber.